Fear
by Madam Mare
Summary: BA Alex becomes the victim of home invasion, but is there more to the crime than meets the eye? Bobby and Alex find out when the invader decides to play a perverse game with them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fear

Author: Ellie Franks

Category: Law and Order: CI (Alex/Bobby)

Warnings: Major angst, sexualized situations

Spoilers: None

Feedback: Feedback like totally reeks of awesomeness dude!

Summary: Alex becomes the victim of home invasion, but is there more to the crime than meets the eye? Bobby and Alex find out when the invader decides to play a perverse game with them.

Distribution: Will be posted in its entirety at my site, anyplace else I would be honored! Just keep my name on it and send me a little note to let me know where it's going!

Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here-in are the property of Dick Wolf. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

Notes: I got this idea by mixing two "Plot Bunnies" challenges. They were:

Grissom said the difference between a B&E and a home invasion was the violence of the crime. I would like to see the characters victimized by a home invasion, one where the preps are playing a strange and perverse game of screw or die. You decide if the perps force the couple to have sex or have sex with one while the other watches. And:

The idea is your couple is forced into a situation where they are forced to have sex in front of an audience (or video cam...anything that would make the act public knowledge) or be killed (you can use a different consequence if you prefer)

Must contain:  
First Time  
One partner reluctance  
Heavy angst

And this is what I came up with.

"Finally." Alex muttered as she heard a knock on her door. She tossed down the file she was reading and got up to answer it.

"How much?" Alex began to ask, but was cut off by the door being forced open.

Alex was thrown back against the wall by the force but she quickly recovered and tried to run for her gun.

A pair of strong hands and the feeling of cold steel against her neck stopped her.

"Where is it?" The man growled at her.

"Where's what?" Alex's spat, her eyes narrowing.

The intruder's cold blue eyes flashed angrily as he raised his hand and slapped Alex across the face. The force of the blow knocked Alex off her feet. She could taste the blood pooling in her mouth.

"Where is it?" He repeated slowly.

Alex glared at him.

"Don't make me ask again!" He threatened, and the click of a safety being removed convinced Alex to answer.

She pointed to the top drawer of a small cabinet in her hallway where she left her service weapon.

He walked over to the cabinet; still keeping his revolver trained on Alex and opened the drawer. With a grin, he slowly removed the Glock. Tucking his revolver into his belt he turned away from Alex.

"Good girl." He stated as he pulled the slide.

"What do you want?"

The man purposely ignored her question. "Get up." He commanded.

Alex had no choice but to obey. He forced her into the living room and made her sit on the floor.

"What do you want?" Alex repeated in a determined tone.

The man pounced on her in a state of fury. He harshly grabbed her face in his hands and snarled, "I don't like your mouth!"

Alex's eyes flashed in fear as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He ripped off a piece and pressed it across her lips.

"Now, shut up." He whispered. Then, almost as an afterthought, he tore off another chunk and bound her wrists together. Giving her one last glare, he left the room.

Alex's heart thudded painfully against her chest and her breathing was quickly becoming erratic. She could hear the man in the next room shuffling through her things and she desperately tried to place his face as a past suspect, but was coming up blank.

A loud pounding against the door stilled all movement inside the apartment. The man was back at her side in an instant.

"Eames?"

Alex felt her heart skip a beat. _Bobby._

"Come on Eames, I know your home." Bobby continued his knocking.

"Expecting company?" The man hissed.

Alex stared at him defiantly.

He reached down and ripped the duct tape off her mouth and Alex let out a strangled cry.

"Alex?" Bobby's knocking became more insistent.

"Go." The intruder commanded as he freed Alex from her wrist restraints. When they reached the hallway, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. One hand was quickly wrapped around her throat. "Any funny stuff and I'll kill both of you."

Alex's brain was rapidly loosing oxygen so she nodded in compliance.

Reaching the door she called out, "Bobby now's not a really good time."

_Like that'll work._ She thought to herself. She knew her partner. Once he had his mind set on something he was like a Pit bull.

"It will just take a second. I think I have a lead on the Robbinson case."

"Bobby—"

"Eames, are you okay? What's going on?" Bobby rattled her doorknob.

Slowly, she stepped closer to the door and unlatched the deadbolt. She cracked the door open slightly.

"Oh good." Bobby sighed, not looking up from his portfolio. "Listen, what the trainer said earlier in the interview isn't making sense. If she was…" Bobby trailed off finally looking up. "Alex, what the hell happened? Who did this?" His tone became angry as she reached for her bruised face.

"Bobby. Please, no." Alex begged as he pushed the door open, entering her apartment. He walked right into the sights of a Glock.

"Why hello, Bobby." The intruders sinister laugh echoed throughout the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so glad you decided to join us." He said in a silky voice.

Bobby instinctively reached for his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The man's tone changed completely. "Not if you want this pretty lil thing to live!"

Bobby froze.

Keeping Alex's service weapon trained on her, the man quickly disarmed Bobby.

"Both of you. Sit." He commanded, shoving them towards the living room.

Bobby quickly positioned himself between the intruder and Alex.

"Now, do you promise to be good? Or do I have to tape you up again?"

"What do you want?" Bobby questioned as he sat down next to Alex.

"I want to have some fun with my two favorite Major Case detectives." He grinned.

Bobby felt Alex tense up beside him. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important, now is it Bobby?" The man's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Do we know you?" Alex risked the man's anger.

"Indirectly." He replied evasively. "Does the name Nathan Graham ring a bell?"

Bobby and Alex frantically racked the brains to place the name.

"Oh, excuse me. Maybe you would have a better shot if I told you my birth surname. Does Nathan Wallace ring a bell?"

This time it was Alex who felt Bobby tense up.

"Nicole Wallace's brother." Bobby mumbled.

"Well, you found us! Now what the hell do you want?" Alex growled.

Nathan suddenly snapped and got in Alex's face. Bobby could barely restrain himself from pushing Nathan away from her.

"Do I need to remind you how much I don't like your mouth?" He leered.

Alex shrunk back in fear.

"Unless you want a refresher course, shut the fuck up!"

Bobby couldn't contain himself any longer. "Bastard!" He leapt to his feet and grabbed the smaller man, pulling him away from Alex. "I'll kill you!"

Nathan recovered quickly and using Alex's weapon. He pistol-whipped Bobby solidly across the head. "I don't think you're in any position to be making those kinds of threats."

"Bobby!" Alex cried, scrambling to reach her fallen partner. His body was still on the floor when she reached him. "Bobby? Oh God…Bobby? Bobby wake up!"

She gently cradled his head in her lap while she examined his wound. A rush of relief went through her body when she heard Bobby let out a hiss of pain.

"Eames?" He asked groggily, trying to focus his eyes as he reached for her.

Alex smiled weakly at him. "It's okay. I'm okay." She gently dabbed at his wound with the cuff of her sleeve.

"Quit!" He hissed in pain as he gently swatted her hand away.

"Stop being a baby and sit still." Alex sternly commanded.

Bobby did as he was told, and let Alex finish cleaning the wound.

"Look at me." She said softly.

Bobby obeyed and titling his head, met her gaze. After making sure that his pupils were equal in size, she allowed herself to believe that he would be okay.

"I think you'll live." She offered a half smile. "Can you sit up?"

Bobby felt her gentle touch at the base of his neck as he began to sit up. He fought off a wave of nausea at the sudden change in position. Seeing his discomfort, Alex scooted closer to him so he could lean against her.

"How sweet." Said Nathan, who up until that point had been silently observing. "You know, my sister was right. You two really do have some sort of freaky connection. So, you banging her?" He directed the last comment towards Bobby.

"Sonofabitch." Bobby swore in protest.

"Bobby, don't. Please." Alex begged, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'll take that as a no then. Real shame." Nathan dragged his eyes across Alex's form. "If you aren't, then I guess I'll have to."


End file.
